All's Fair
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kara Thrace and Sam Anders get muddy and go for a swim on New Caprica.


Disclaimer: not mine  
length: 3300 , rating: Rish, porn and language.  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders, ref: Kara/Zak Adama.  
Set: During the year on New Caprica.  
Genre: angst, silly, gen, het, porn, near-death.  
Notes: This was based off the prompt of 'ghost' for the porn battle. I told you I've been having issues with length. Not to mention plot. Sigh.

**All's Fair**  
_by ALC Punk!_

The rain had been falling for days, but Kara Thrace and Sam Anders saw no reason to stay out of it. Chilly though it was, they were working up a sweat playing pyramid against each other. Since their relationship had begun it was a good release and foreplay for both of them. However, even with the sweat they were covered in, neither really wanted to continue playing. Kara's fingers were practically cramping from the cold and Sam couldn't feel his nose. But neither did either want to admit that it might be time to call it quits.

They also had a tendency to not pull their hits, knocking each other to the muddy ground and pouncing on the ball. Tumbling and rolling, getting mud in places neither cared to comment on. Soaked in rain, sweat and mud, the cold was beginning to slow them down.

Kara actually missed a shot and Sam grabbed the ball, spinning away to nail the goal without waiting for her to catch up. She mocked him as he turned back to smirk at her. "You only got that shot because I can't feel my fingers."

"You think so?" He asked, moving towards her, ever so slowly.

"Frak, yes. You can't--" Kara broke off, realizing too late that the look in his eyes was playful.

He tackled her, tumbling them both to the ground. For several seconds, they fought for dominance. Kara shoved mud down his shirt, he got mud up her shirts, and before she knew it they were both laughing and pelting each other with the sticky crap until Kara used a move Barolay had taught her and got Sam on his back. She propped herself on his chest and caught her breath. "Hey."

"Hey, back." Reaching up, he tugged her down, claiming her mouth with his.

Zak had been one for ambushes, Kara thought dazedly as she kissed Sam back, not really caring that she couldn't feel her fingers and there was mud sliding down the back of her neck. He'd surprised her once, picking the lock on her apartment and bouncing in with take-out and ambrosia. She'd been covered in paint, her hands spreading another mandala on the wall.

"We should go warm up," Sam mumbled, breaking the kiss and her train of thought.

"Yeah." Banishing Zak, not really wondering why she'd thought of him, Kara scrambled to her feet and held a hand out to Sam, "And a frakking shower."

Taking her hand, he got up, catching her in his arms for another kiss before he began to laugh. "Maybe I should just throw you in the river, baby. Your clothes would get clean, too."

"No throwing me in the river," Kara growled, pulling away from him. "I'll freeze, Sam."

"If you say so."

"Oh, no--" Her eyes widened as he continued to grin at her. "Sam, you wouldn't dare." Backing away from him, she turned and ran, figuring if she could get a good head start, she could make the showers before he chased her to the river. Of course, if he chased her to the river, there was always the possibility of shoving him in.

Especially since she figured maybe he was kinda right about washing their clothes in the river. Laundry wouldn't be done for another three days, at the earliest.

Making a decision, Kara took the next turn and headed for the river, shooting a glance over her shoulder to make sure Sam was following her. He was, keeping pace and letting her run ahead. Gods, she loved that man. The thought startled her for a moment and then she had to laugh. She did love him. It was frakking weird, but he'd gotten under her skin and she wanted to wake up to his obnoxiousness for the next five years. At least.

Past the end of the tents there was a strip of land to cover and then she hit riverbank. The rain had turned the five yard-stretch into mud and she stumbled a little as she went down the short slope.

"Gotcha." Sam gasped, grabbing her and swinging her into the air while she shrieked in surprise.

Dammit, he was too frakking quiet, sometimes. Kara writhed in his grasp until he dropped her back on her feet. Laughing, she shoved backwards into him, knocking them both to the ground as he mis-stepped in the mud and lost his balance.

Sam made a pained oof when she landed on top of him, but Kara ignored it, wriggling around to grin into his face. "How you doin'?"

"Ow," he said.

"Wimp."

"You're all heart," he said cheerfully, hand coming up to pat the side of her head.

It was a hand full of mud. If Kara hadn't already been covered, she might have been irritated. Instead, she grabbed her own handful and shoved it down his shirt.

"Don't start with me again, baby," he threatened.

"Sammy, I plan on finishing it," she grabbed for more mud, then stopped and pushed up a little, eyes widening. She reached down between them to stroke his half-hard dick through his pants. "Apparently, you really need to finish, huh?"

He moaned a little, pressing up against her hand.

"Somethin' you want?"

His hands snuck under her shirt, cold mud and warm fingers making her almost lose her train of thought.

"You, baby. Naked and coming so hard you see stars," he knew it was goofy, and didn't care. His hand cupped her breasts, fingers teasing at her hard nipples.

Kara wriggled, suddenly wanting to be naked. It was cold out, but not that cold. She grinned at her husband. This could be way more fun than an impromptu swim in the river.

"Are you wet for me, baby?"

"Guess," she leaned down and nipped at his lower lip. "I'm all wet and muddy for you, hot stuff." Kara pushed herself back up and pulled her shirts off, not even noticing the cold air, now. Although her nipples seemed to tighten further.

Sam's hands painted her stomach with mud, the cold muck causing her heated skin to tingle.

If anyone had ever told her mud was erotic, she would have laughed. Wanting to get it over with--as well as getting off--Kara pushed herself away from him and started working to get her belt undone and her pants off. Her fingers were a little stiff, but they succeeded in getting the buckle open. Kneeling, she shoved her pants and underwear down and crawled back onto Sam, leaving her lower legs to get tangled with her pants as she did.

Her boots coming off would have helped, but she didn't care.

Kara yanked Sam's fly down while he watched her, propped on his elbows and looking amused. "Sam," she snapped, frustrated at his not-being-helpfulness. She wiped her hand on a patch of bare skin (one of the few left), and pulled his now-hard dick free. "Good," she muttered, "The cold isn't a problem."

"You're too hot."

Scrambling the rest of the way onto him, Kara straddled his waist, knees bent a little more than normal and feet tangled in her pants and boots. Unfortunately, with her hands muddy again, and no more clean skin to wipe them on, she couldn't reach between them. Rocking against him felt good, real good, but it wasn't what she wanted. Not by a frakking long shot.

"Sam," she growled through clenched teeth as his continued lack of movement made anything she did pointless.

"Need some help, baby?" he asked, the way he was tensing and breathing telling her he was far more affected by her than he was pretending to be.

"Honey," Kara said, tone sweet as she bent over, mouth hovering above his. "Move it or lose it."

"Like this?" He dropped backwards, hands grabbing her waist as he hips moved, pressing up and slipping him inside of her with a thrust that made them both gasp.

It was too shallow, and then Kara arched her back and ground down against him. _Gods_. "Ye-es," she said, her voice breaking just a little.

"Good. You feel so hot, baby," Sam groped her breasts, the mud on them flaking off before he added more, laughing a little.

Kara really didn't care that he was painting her again, the cold spiking her arousal further. At this point, she had mud and dirt in places she didn't want to even consider. Her eyes wide, she drank in the movement and expressions on Sam's face as they moved together. He pinched one of her nipples and she moaned again, losing her focus, barely able to do more than feel Sam inside of her and beneath her, the mud on her knees and the cold air breathing against her back.

Bending, she kissed Sam, rocking against him and gasping when his hands molded to her breasts, fingers stroking her nipples. She shuddered into her orgasm, crying out, the sound sucked down his throat as he licked the inside of her mouth.

"Kara--" he grunted, thrusting harder against her until he followed her seconds later.

Not quite orgasming together, but Kara was pretty sure that was a frakkin' myth, and also that it was probably boring. She laughed softly, as she relaxed against him. The mud was mostly dry on her skin, except for where the sweat had mixed with it, caking it on worse. Feeling dirty, Kara climbed off of Sam, almost tumbling face-first into the mud as her tangled legs tripped her up.

Sam grabbed her arm, keeping her from falling. "Need some help?"

"Nah," Kara yanked at her boots and socks, kicking the fabric of her underwear and pants off into the mud and yelping a little as her ass landed in the cold muck. "Bath."

Getting to her feet, Kara headed down to the river, by-passing good sense and jumping in where she knew it was deep enough to cover her head. She shoved back to the surface, cursing the second she broke through. "Frak, it's COLD."

"Uh, yeah, baby," Sam called, sitting up and looking at her, "It's supposed to be late fall, remember?"

"Get in here and warm me up, you moron. It's your fault I needed a bath, anyway!"

Sam laughed, but stripped and left his clothing next to Kara's before walking down and jumping in, splashing her.

Kara splashed him back, and then jumped on him, trying to dunk him. If she kept moving, she was warmer. And if she kept moving, the mud was sure to wash off. Or so she hoped.

Retaliating, Sam dunked her while groping her. Talented man, her husband.

They played for several minutes, getting progressively cleaner and colder until Kara realized Sam was looking a little blue around the lips and she was shivering even while she moved.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great plan," she said, teeth chattering as she started dragging herself from the river.

Sam followed her, hugging her and swearing softly, "Shower next time, Kara."

"Shower--" she agreed, bending to scoop up her muddy clothes into a bundle. Actually putting them on sounded like a bad plan. "I think we should stay naked."

"There are decency laws. Probably." Sam amended as they both considered President Baltar and his apparent lack of control over anyone and anything unless it was whores or drugs. "You could wear my shirt," he suggested.

"Our clothing is muddy. Either you go get me something clean to wear, or I'm going to walk home naked." Kara hefted the bundle of her things, grabbed her boots and turned to go up the bank. It wasn't that far to their tent, after all. And her bed was there, warm and full of thick, fluffy blankets.

"Well, I didn't marry you for your modesty," Sam muttered, laughing as he grabbed his own clothing. Not quite as comfortable being naked as Kara, he held his bundle strategically in front of him.

Kara giggled and patted his ass before leading the way up the bank and onto the strip of land that led to the street.

Once on the street, they passed quite a few people out and about, even though it had been raining most of the day. Even with the cold, maybe they'd decided that since the rain had stopped for the moment, they should get whatever errands they had to done. Most of the people looked embarrassed as they realized their naked state. More than a few made remarks that Kara or Sam returned.

A block from their tent, they ran into Chief Tyrol, who stopped dead when he saw them.

"Hi, Chief!" Kara said cheerfully through chattering teeth, "It's a little cold."

"Very cold, sir." He shook his head and looked at Sam, noting the mud on their bundles, "Played in the mud?"

"You should try it sometime, Chief," Sam replied, not shivering quite as bad as Kara, but beginning to get there.

"Think I'll pass, Anders." Shaking his head, the Chief pulled his jacket off and held it out to Kara, "Put this on, sir, before you freeze your nose off."

"Gods--" Kara dropped her bundle and hurried to wrap the fabric around herself. It was still warm from the Chief's body, and the heat was almost painful to her ice-cold skin. "Thanks, Chief. Some people are kinder than others."

"Hey, woman," Sam objected, correctly interpreting that as a slight against himself, "I offered you my shirt, but you objected to the mud."

"Hey. You're the one who got it muddy," Kara retorted, grabbing her bundle and walking towards their tent again.

Tyrol fell into step next to Sam, caught between being disturbed and being amused.

Sam laughed, "I think that was a joint effort, dear."

"Can't prove it," she shot back before laughing. Damn, that had been fun. One hell of a ride, even if she was now so cold she couldn't feel anything from the knees down. Chief's jacket was keeping her upper body warm enough at least.

"So, Chief, how's Cally?" Sam asked, his tone one of ease. When Kara shot him a look, she realized he was relaxed, almost at ease with being naked. He was still holding his bundle very strategically, however.

"Better than the two of you, that's for sure." Shaking his head, Tyrol looked at Kara, "Sir, you remember that time you got Lt. Shale to make that bet with you?"

Kara giggled, "I do, Chief." To Sam, she explained, her tone boastful, "I bet him I wouldn't be able to get my entire wing to fly naked. And while he was right on the actually flying part, I was right that they'd get naked."

"Your crew were frakkers, sir."

"That they were."

"Colonel Tigh wasn't amused," Sam guessed with a smirk as he imagined a squad of twenty pilots showing up on the hangar deck, stark naked. He glanced up to realize they'd reached their tent, and wondered if his lack of care was because of the cold. "Chief, I'd stay out here joking the night away, but my wife is looking a little cold."

"At least I'm not blue around the lips," Kara short back.

"Warm your husband up, sir," Tyrol said dryly, "I've got a union meeting to get to, anyway."

Kara shed his coat, laughing a little before they waved him off and went into their tent. Kara realized she was shivering again now Chief's coat was gone. Tossing her muddy clothing into a corner, she climbed into their bed, not even sure if she could get warm again. "Sam?"

His clothing landed in the same corner before he climbed the platform and looked down at her in amusement.

"Gonna join me, you idiot?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd better, or that hot body of yours is gonna freeze, and that would be a travesty."

Kara opened her mouth to shoot back a suitable retort, but let it go when he climbed in, shivering as badly as she was. They fought for space out of habit, then Kara settled on top of him, pulling his arms around her. Damn, she was grateful that he put off heat like a viper engine going critical. "Better."

"Better?"

"Yeah."

With the both of them under the covers, they slowly began to warm up. Kara snuggled against him more, drifting into a light doze that was only broken when Sam shifted her a little to one side and kissed her temple.

Kara listened to his breathing slow down as he slipped into sleep himself. Lying there in the dark of their tent, Kara remembered her earlier thoughts of Zak. It was strange to think of him and not feel an instinctive deep pain at his loss. It still hurt. Frak, but it still hurt. But Zak was dead and buried and she wasn't.

And Sam wasn't, either. He was here, alive and warm at her back (near-hypothermia notwithstanding), snoring as he dreamed of gods knew what.

Gods.

She felt pathetic and sappy, and began to think it was the cold. Pulling her hands out of the blankets, she slowly twisted the ring around her thumb a little. It had been there for so long, she'd never really thought about it. Now she wondered if Sam noticed it, if he thought about it.

As much for Sam as for herself, Kara tugged it free, holding it in her palm for a second before she clenched her fist around it and slipped out of bed.

Rummaging in the corner where her stuff from _Galactica_ had landed--most of it had never been unpacked, belonging to a life she didn't lead anymore. She brushed her fingers over her paints, the cheap ones she'd shoved in a locker the last time she'd come back from leave, planning to take them down to her apartment when they got back to Caprica. There was no point in storing them forever. She could sell them, trade them for something. Or she could use them.

Kara had stopped wearing her dog tag when she'd officially left the military to move planet-side, but she hadn't gotten rid of it. The chain had joined the battered captains' insignia and her combat pin. She fished it out and opened it, neatly dropping the ring onto it before closing the clasp.

Her head bent, she stared at the dangling tag and ring. Sam was still wearing the one she'd given him on Caprica, so long ago. She'd thought about asking for it back, but there was a part of her that loved the fact he was a romantic bastard who wouldn't give it (or her) up. Wiping at the tears she refused to acknowledge, Kara tucked her chain back under the sleeve of her uniform jacket and stood, suddenly cold.

"Kara?" Sam sounded sleepy, propped on one elbow as he peered towards her.

"I needed a drink," she lied, standing and moving back towards him. She flushed a little at the look of appreciation in his eyes when she got closer. "You keep the bed warm for me, honey?"

"Yeah." He held up the blanket and she dove back under the covers, curling up against him and shivering a little. "You're ice-cold again."

"Sorry." Turning, she stuck her nose into his shoulder, making him yelp.

"Pay for that later," he mumbled, sleepy again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh-huh." Kara decided she was as comfortable as she'd get and let out a sigh. "Night, Sam."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back, then caught her hand and squeezed.

Kara laced their fingers together, not really thinking about it, just content to be warm again.

"Your ring," Sam murmured, thumb brushing against hers.

"Figured it was time to leave it behind me," she explained.

The silence lasted for a long time before Sam tightened his hold on her. Kara thought of explaining, of telling him about Zak and everything that had come before. And for an instant, she almost did in the comfort of the dark. But she wanted to have ambrosia and light when she talked about Zak. She wanted to honor his memory, not hide it under sadness.

She licked Sam's chest. "Go to sleep, old man."

"Am asleep. You're dreaming this."

She giggled and closed her eyes. Later. She'd tell Sam later, when there was sunlight.

-f-


End file.
